Does Not Simple
by R.arshiwi
Summary: Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau akan sangat licin. Atau justru akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati. Vkook . Chap 8
1. Chapter 1

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati._ Vkook. Taekook.

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

"Tidak Mom, aku tidak mau." Jungkook mengekori Mamanya, menarik belakang baju wanita paruh baya itu, merengek memohon, menolak sesuatu yang sebelumnya di sampaikan wanita itu, hal yang menjadi keinginan Mamanya.

Beliau menabok tangan Jungkook yang tidak berhenti mengganggunya. "Harus mau. Jungkook dengar, kamu sudah dua puluh satu tahun sayang dan belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Mama tidak tahan." Jungkook mencebik, membuat ekspresi melas dibuat-buat. Berharap Mamanya membatalkan rencana perjodohannya.

Dijodohkan.

Ayolah ini jaman apa, sudah tidak musim.

Kalau teman-teman Jungkook tahu, dia bisa mati di olok-olok. Apalagi dia tidak kenal dengan orang yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Kalau jelek? Gemuk? Hitam? Tua? Ah tidak mau. Begini-begini Jungkook percaya diri, dirinya cukup tampan untuk mendapat yang sepadan.

"Mom please..." Jungkook merengek lagi.

"Coba mengenal dia dulu Kookie. Kau akan suka atau tidak kita pikirkan nanti. Dia baik, percaya pada Mama." Jungkook diam. Itu berarti mutlak, dan perintah mutlak Mama adalah tidak akan bisa — selamanya— untuk diganggu gugat.

Sumpah Jungkook ingin menangis.

...

"Kenapa? Murung sekali Kook?" Seon gi datang mengusak gemas rambut adiknya yang memasang raut begitu menjijikan. Sang kakak tidak berhenti menertawainya.

"Jangan menggangguku noona." Yang lebih tua berdecih tidak suka. Membuang muka malas memilih tidak lagi menanggapi adiknya. Dirinya duduk tepat di seberang Jungkook dibatasi meja kecil ruang tengah.

Tipe adik Kurang ajar.

"Noona..." Dan rengekan Jungkook yang brisik tidak pernah seimbang dengan kesombongan adiknya. Kadang Seon gi sebal sendiri.

"Apa? Tadi katanya tidak mau diganggu." Seon gi berucap malas. Tidak konsisten benar Jeon Jungkook ini.

"Bantu aku." Mukanya di buat semelas mungkin. "Please..." Seon gi keheranan. Semanja apapun Jungkook bocah itu punya gengsi tinggi jika harus memohon pada kakaknya. Pasti masalah serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal." Lepas. Seon gi cengo untuk beberapa saat, wajahnya blank begitu terkejut sebelum tawanya menggelegar begitu puas.

Penderitaan Jungkook adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku serius Jeon Seon gi." Jungkook melotot tidak suka. Ayolah, ini tidak lucu. Untuk Jungkook semua ini adalah mimpi buruk. Dia belum ingin menjalin hubungam serius apalagi dengan orang tidak di kenal. Dengan orang yang tidak di cinta.

Seon gi melempar bantal sofa pada adiknya. "Yang benar kalau bicara padaku. Tidak sopan." Jungkook hanya mendengus.

"Bukannya tidak mau membantu adikku sayang, tapi kamu tahu sendiri Kook, perintah mama adalah..."

"Mutlak"/ "Mutlak" Keduanya saling pandang ketika kata itu terucap bersamaan. Membuat Seon gi meringis iba menatap adiknya.

"Yang kuat dik." Sang Noona bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk bahu Jungkook menenangkan dengan gerakan dan raut wajah begitu dramatis dibuat-buat.

Terkutuklah wanita yang nyatanya pernah hidup dalam rahim yang sama dengannya.

...

"Jungkook bersiap, sebentar lagi dia akan menjemputmu." Teriakan Mama begitu nyaring dari lantai bawah. Jungkook menuruni tangga ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya tidak perlu teriak Jungkook juga sudah dengar.

"Jungkook!"

Oh Astaga.

"Sudah dengar Mom, sedang jalan, sabaaaaar." Jungkook bisa dengar Mamanya tertawa di bawah. Masa bodoh. Jungkook sedang tidak mood.

"Hair up saja sayang, ini lagi kenapa bajunya lusuh sekali? Tidak pakai parfum? Kok tidak wangi. Jungkook..." Jungkook menyela, mengecup pipi Mamanya kilat.

"Cerewet. Aku mau seperti apa juga tampan." Setelahnya Jungkook berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, menyambar tasnya yang tadi siang hanya ia lempar asal sepulang dari kampus. Gara-gara dengar ucapan Mama soal perjodohan. Jungkook kaget jadi tidak merawati barangnya dengan benar.

Pria itu mengambil kotak pomade, membukanya, mengoleskannya di rambutnya telaten. Menata ulang rambutnya.

Hair up.

Seperti perintah Mama.

"Nah begini kan tampan." Untuk pertama kali Jungkook tidak suka pujian yang Mama berikan padanya.

Annoying sekali.

Ketika Mama sedang membantu Jungkook merapikan diri. Bel rumah berbunyi. Bohong kalau Jungkook bilang tidak grogi.

Grogi sekali, sumpah.

Takut.

Gelisah.

Apa sih namanya?

Salah tingkah?

Entahlah

Ah sudahlah.

Mama tersenyum menepuk bahu Jungkook, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya membuka pintu. Jungkook meneguk ludah resah, mengekor Mamanya yang berjalan santai ke arah pintu.

Ketika dengan cekatan Mama membuka pintu, ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka sempurna. Sosok itu terpatri di netra Jungkook. Tinggi dan tampan. Badannya tidak lebih besar dari Jungkook tapi benar-benar tampak gagah.

"Selamat sore tante." Jungkook mematung.

 **Tbc...**

Hai guys aku bawa cerita baru.

Lihat antusiasmenya dulu sih, kalau memang tidak ada yang minat ya aku cancel. Karena aku masih ada tanggungan Kookie sebenarnya.

Hanya pengen ada suasana baru biar ngga kookie terus yang di garap, biar bisa gantian wkwk.

Tapi ya itu tadi kalo ngga ada yang minat ya ngga jadi. Ndak cuma capek doang. Haha.

Satu lagi, kalian pasti taulah sapa yang bakal dijodohin sama jeykey. Kalau kalian cukup mengenalku pasti tahu. Karena hanya dia yang selalu kupasangkan jengan jeykey wkwk

Sudahlah nyrocos terus diriku ini. Komen dulu lah iya apa engga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati._ Vkook. Taekook.

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Jungkook mematung, tidak berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki muda yang muncul di depan pintu rumahnya. Otaknya mengirim berjuta-juta sinyal yang membuat efek bunga-bunga sakura menjatuhinya. Begitu indah.

"Jungkook." Mama melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook. Menyadarkan putranya dari lamunan indah yang tengah ia nikmati.

"A-ah iya Mom?" Jungkook tergagap lucu. Semburat merah jambu tergambar dipipi chubbynya. Mengingat dirinya baru saja terpesona pada seseorang yang tadinya ia tolak mentah-mentah untuk dijodohkan dengannya. Malu sekali.

"Masuk dulu yuk, nak Taehyung ayo masuk." Mama mempersilakan Taehyung masuk. Jungkook sedikit bergeser memberi jalan pria yang Mama Panggil Taehyung tadi. Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang.

"Jungkook temani Taehyung ya, Mama buatkan minum dulu." Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Tidak tahu kenapa, Jungkook juga tidak berani bersuara. Dirinya menimang apakah menjaga image perlu dilakukan saat-saat seperti ini? Apa dirinya harus bersikap cool atau manis. Entahlah.

Canggung sekali.

Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara. Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Dia tidak mengenal pria di hadapannya ini, jadi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Eum Taehyung-ssi." Pihak yang dipanggil menoleh, melekatkan netra pada yang mengajak bicara.

"Ya?" _Suaranya berat sekali._ Batin Jungkook.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kalau aku lancang. Aku bertanya karena penasaran saja. Apakah kau tidak keberatan dipaksa berkenalan denganku?" Jungkook menunggu, begitu penasaran. Maksudnya Taehyung itu pemuda tampan dan sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau tidak punya pacar kan? Kenapa dia mau saja dikenalkan padanya.

 _Tapi mungkin saja sih. Aku juga tampan tapi belum punya pacar. Aku juga menurut saja pada Mama untuk dijodohkan._

"Tidak. Eommaku bilang kau anak yang baik." Jungkook merengut bingung. Nonsense sekali, Ibunya saja belum pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook bagaimana bisa dia bilang Jungkook orang baik?

"Tapikan..." Ucapannya terpotong. Mama datang dengan dua buah gelas minuman dan beberapa camilan.

"Silakan diminum Taehyung-ah." Jungkook bisa lihat Taehyung mengangguk, bibirnya juga menggumamkan terimakasih pada Mama.

Mama sedikit melirik Jungkook memberi tatapan seolah menyuruh Jungkook menjaga sikap.

Jungkook berdecih.

"Mama tinggal ya, kalian bisa ngobrol dulu." Mama sudah akan melangkah sebelum Taehyung menyela.

"Ah maaf tante, bisakah aku membawa Jungkook keluar nanti?" Mama tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Taehyung panggil Mama saja. Seperti Jungkook." Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

...

Jungkook tahu satu hal. Bahwa pria bernama Taehyung ini adalah seseorang yang sangat dingin. Sejak tadi mereka hanya diam di dalam mobil. Jungkook sudah coba untuk bicara tapi Taehyung ini hanya menanggapinya dengan kata-kata singkat atau bahkan hanya gumaman saja. Membuat Jungkook menyerah untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih awal.

Jadi sekarang Jungkook juga memilih diam. Masa bodoh jika dia akan mati bosan karena didiamkan seperti ini.

"Kita ke kampus ku dulu ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Tidak keberatan kan?" Taehyung menanyai Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari jalanan. Seolah jalanan di depan sana lebih menarik dari Jungkook.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jungkook menjawab seadanya.

"Aku jurusan sastra." _Aku tidak tanya._ "Kalau Jungkook?" _Kau tidak perlu tahu._ Jungkook tidak berhenti membatin. Dirinya masih kesal karena pria itu sempat mengabaikan Jungkook tadi.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

"Apa?" Tanya Jungkook pura-pura bodoh. "Kau kuliah jurusan apa?" Lihat saja dia bertanya masih tanpa melihat ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan mata sejenak, menahan gejolak emosi yang mungkin saja akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. "Aku jurusan seni." Pria itu menjawab dengan 'oh' singkat. Lalu hening kembali.

"Tunggu dulu, ini daerah kampusku." Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat mobil mereka memasuki area kampus yang familiar. Dirinya terlalu kesal mungkin sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dia melewati jalanan ke arah kampunya.

"Benarkah? Ini juga kampusku." Jungkook melongo.

 _Jadi aku dan dia satu universitas. Luar biasa._

"Aku tidak tahu harus komentar apa." Kata Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tersenyum miring. _Bagaimana pria ini bisa begini santai dan dingin._ Pikir Jungkook.

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya. Membuka seatbelt dan keluar dari mobil tergesa tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Jungkook. Pria itu bahkan meninggalkan Jungkook di dalam mobil yang membatu kebingungan. Jungkook membuka seatbeltnya kesal. Turun dari mobil tanpa tujuan jelas. Terserah Taehyung itu ada urusan apa di kampus tapi bisa lah bilang Jungkook dia mau kemana. Toh pria itu juga yang menculiknya sampai disini.

Tidak menculik juga sih karena dia sudah minta izin Mama.

Lalu dari kejauhan Jungkook melihat Taehyung, berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki mungil yang manis. Makin dekat, dan makin dekat.

"Ah maaf meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba." Jungkook mengangguk maklum walau hatinya kesal bukan main.

"Kenalkan ini Jimin. Park Jimin. Kekasihku."

Tunggu. Kekasih? Pacar? Taehyung punya pacar?

"Taehyung-ssi tapi aku.." Jungkook sudah akan melayangkan protes tapi Taehyung menyela, memberi gesture pada Jungkook agar pemuda itu menunggu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memgantar Jimin pulang dulu?" Jungkook diam saja. Hatinya sudah panas bukan main.

 _ **Tbc...**_

Dilanjut

Aku menjadi tidak terlalu peduli dengan seberapa banyak yang minat

Aku akan punya banyak waktu luang karena liburan jadi tidak papa lah buat ngisi waktu.

Entah kalian suka atau tidak.

Entah akan kalian baca atau tidak.

Entah akan kalian review atau tidak.

I'll do anything i want to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati._ Vkook. Taekook.

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya mengangguk layaknya keledai bodoh saat Taehyung dengan brengseknya meminta dirinya ikut mengantar kekasihnya yang bernama park Jimin itu pulang. Jungkook juga heran kenapa dia tidak lari saja, pulang, naik busway kemanapun asal tidak bersama Taehyung. Dirinya tidak paham mengapa dia setolol ini karena justru duduk di belakang bersama sepasang kekasih di depan sana.

Kenapa? Kenapa Jungkook bodoh sekali?

"Jungkook-ssi." Lamunannya buyar. Suara kecil milik park Jimin memecah keheningan dalam mobil. Jungkook menoleh menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapnya dari kursi depan. "Darimana kau kenal Taehyung? Aku baru kali ini melihatmu?" Jungkook terbatuk. Darimana? Mau jawab apa? Dari Mamanya? Karena dijodohkan begitu? Bisa saja sih, biar mereka langsung putus ditempat.

"Dia anaknya teman Eomma." Taehyung menyela, membuat Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung tidak suka. Pria itu... bisa-bisanya begitu santai seperti itu.

Dia di dalam mobil bersama dua orang, yang berstatus kekasih dan seorang lagi seseorang yang sedang dijodohkan dengannya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Ah belakang kepala Jungkook sakit sekali.

"Oh begitu. Kalian ada urusan apa?" Jimin bertanya lagi. Wajar dia pasti penasaran karena melihat pacarnya bersama orang asing kan?

"Ah Mamanya Jungkook butuh bantuanku Chim. Jadi aku akan sering bersama Jungkook nanti." Dari belakang Jungkook bisa melihat raut penasaran Park Jimin. Sepertinya dia orang yang polos dan baik. Dia ramah pada Jungkook dan murah senyum juga.

Apa Taehyung itu playboy? Sedang main-main dengan dirinya dan Jimin.

Mobil Taehyung memasuki daerah perumahan mewah. Tiap rumah memiliki tembok-tembok tinggi besar yang mengelilinginya. Jungkook tercengang. Dia rasa Jimin ini pasti orang kaya. Tapi tidak seheran itu juga. Jungkook juga kaya hanya tidak tinggal di kawasan perumahan saja.

Maaf bukannya sombong.

Lalu ketika mobil Taehyung berhenti di depan rumah dengan pagar kayu yang di ukir dengan begitu artistik. Jungkook menebak itu adalah rumah Jimin.

"Ayo turun!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook memberi instruksi agar pemuda itu ikut turun.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut turun? Kau kan hanya memgantar kekasihmu?" tanya Jungkook keheranan. Jimin terkekekeh.

"Ini bukan rumahku, ini rumah Taehyung." mata Jungkook membola. Rumah Taehyung katanya.

Jungkook sedang dipermainkan atau bagaimana? Apa Jimin dan Taehyung sudah menikah? Lalu tinggal se rumah. Tadi katanya mau mengantar Jimin pulang.

"Ayo Jungkook-ssi. Turun." kali ini Jimin yang mengajaknya turun, Taehyung sudah keluar dari mobil lebih awal.

Masa bodoh. Toh Jungkook sudah sampai di sini. Jungkook membuka pintu belakang mobil, mengekori Jimin berjalan masuk ke rumah yang katanya rumah Taehyung. Halamannya luas sekali dengan rumput hijau terawat menghiasinya. Taehyung berdiri menunggu dua orang itu di depan pintu.

"Jungkook cepat Eomma sudah menunggumu." Dari kejauhan Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku?_

Kenapa makin banyak pertanyaan di kepala Jungkook. Kenapa Kim Taehyung ini misterius sekali sih.

"Eomma." Suara baritone Taehyung menggelegar di dalam rumah. Jungkook sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Dalam sekali suara pria itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya seorang wanita cantik mungkin berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan. Seumuran Mamanya Jungkook, Jungkook menebak bahwa itu Mamanya Taehyung.

"Ah apa ini calon menantuku?" Jungkook menengang saat wanita itu memeluknya. Masih ada Jimin di sini kenapa Ibunya Taehyung blak-blakan sekali.

"Kamu manis sekali, Jungkook? Benarkan?" Jungkook mengangguk, mengalihkan atensi pada Taehyung. Menatap pria itu kebingungan.

"Bercanda. Jimin itu sepupuku. Putra dari Adiknya Eomma." Taehyung menjelaskan seolah ia tahu tatapan Jungkook padanya memberi sejuta pertanyaan tentang Jimin.

"Taehyung bilang apa padamu?" tanya Mama Taehyung penasaran.

Jungkook mencicit kecil. "Jimin kekasihnya." lalu tawa wanita paruh baya itu meledak.

"Kau dikerjai. Jimin itu keponakanku. Rumahnya hanya disebelah rumah ini sayang." oh oke Jungkook hanya melongo saja. Di hari pertama bahkan dirinya sudah dikerjai oleh Taehyung.

Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya terkekeh membentuk v sign dengan kedua jari tangannya, matanya membentuk eye smile yang manis sekali.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok." kata Jimin. "Imo aku pamit pulang ya, maaf sudah mengerjai calon menantumu." Jimin pamit membungkukan badan kecil sebelum beranjak keluar dari rumah besar itu.

"Duduk Kookie, Eomma buatkan Minum." Jungkook di dorong pelan ke arah sofa. Taehyung masih berdiri saja memperhatikan. "Sebentar ya sayang." Jungkook mengangguk. Lalu Mamanya Taehyung beranjak pergi. Sepertinya ke dapur.

"Aku sudah was-was kalau kamu lari tadi." Taehyung dengan suara beratnya menyela. Ikut duduk di hadapan Jungkook yang masih menata ulang pikirannya.

"Memang sudah hampir lari." Taehyung tertawa. Hanya tawa kecil sekali. Ingat ya. Taehyung itu dingin hemat bicara pula.

"Masih banyak yang belum kamu tahu tentangku. Begitu juga aku. Aku berharap kita bisa berjalan bersama dengan baik." Entah kenapa Jungkook mengangguk saja. Itu bukan kesan buruk. Cara Taehyung mencoba dekat padanya melalui Jimin. Cukup menarik. Jungkook rasa Jungkook akan menyukai caranya berproses dengan Taehyung nanti.

 _ **Tbc...**_

Haaai

Maaf ya, aku juga tidak bermaksud menipu kalian wkwk

Nikmati saja bagaimana ini akan berjalan haha.

Jangan lupakan review untukku ya teman-teman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati. Vkook. Taekook._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

"Hey brother, bagaimana kencan pertamamu?" Jungkook melirik kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu kamarnya. Jungkook merespon pertanyaan Tuan putri Jeon dengan endikan bahu malas.

"Ah kau tidak seru Kook." Seon gi mendengus. Mendapat respon tidak memuaskan dari adiknya. Gadis itu menendang pintu kamar Jungkook kecil sebelum berlalu meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah asik memainkan ponsel.

"Dasar wanita aneh."

Ngomong-ngomong soal kencan pertama, itu cukup menyenangkan Jungkook rasa. Walaupun tidak bisa di bilang kencan juga karena dia hanya sibuk ngobrol dengan Mamanya Taehyung selama dirinya berada di rumah Taehyung.

Lumayanlah kalau dia benar akan bersama Taehyung, setidaknya calon ibu mertuanya bukan tipe ibu mertua yang jahat.

Jungkook jadi tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Mama Taehyung tadi.

Fokusnya terpecah ketika ponselnya berdenting. Pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

From : xxx

 **Sedang apa?**

Jungkook merengut bingung. Menimang siapa orang yang mungkin mengiriminya pesan. Terakhir kali Jungkook hanya memberikan nomor ponsel pada Mama Taehyung. Tapi tidak mungkin Mama Taehyung mengirimi pesan dirinya begitu kan. Apa mungkin Taehyung?.

Jungkook mengetikan balasan cepat.

To : xxx

 **Maaf ini siapa?**

Jungkook menunggu penuh rasa penasaran. Hatinya sedikit berharap bahwa benar itu adalah Taehyung. Sedikit berharap saja. Tidak masalahkan?

From : xxx

 **Taehyung.**

 **Eomma memberiku nomor ponselmu. Diminta menghubungimu katanya.**

Jungkook sedikit berjingkrak karenanya. Benar-benar pesan dari Taehyung. Senyumnya refleks mengembang menghiasi wajanya berseri-seri. Jungkook menyimpan nomor Taehyung sebelum dirinya mengirim balasan untuk Taehyung.

To : Taehyung Kim

 **Kau penurut sekali :D**

Jungkook tidak berhenti tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Apa seperti itu jika sedang kasmaran? Apa Jungkook sudah jatuh hati pada Taehyung? Semudah itu?

From : Taehyung Kim

 **Besok ke kampus ku jemput.**

Jungkook melongo membaca balasan Taehyung. Rona merah jambu menghiasi pipi bocah bergigi kelinci itu.

To : Taehyung Kim

 **Oke.**

Jungkook menutup ponselnya. Meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja belajarnya. "Apa aku sudah gila? Aku ini kenapa?" Menepuk pipinya sendiri tidak percaya. Setelahnya Jeon Jungkook berguling-guling di atas ranjang sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

...

"Mom lihat jaketku tidak?" Jungkook ribut mengacak-acak lemari, mencari jaket barunya yang beberapa waktu lalu baru ia beli. Taehyung sudah mengirim pesan bahwa dirinya sudah menuju rumah Jungkook. Terkutuklah semua kebiasaan ribut Jungkook di pagi hari yang sangat tidak membantu.

Mama masuk ke kamar, berdecak saat melihat kapal pecah berpindah ke ruang tidur putranya. "Kookie kamu ini apa-apaan." Jungkook mengabaikan ocehan Mamanya, sibuk mengobrak-abrik tumpukan baju sana-sini.

"Mom Taehyung sudah hampir sampai. Jaketku tidak ada." Jungkook berseru panik.

Mama mendengus malas. "Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak pakai itu? Seperti tidak punya baju lain." Wanita cantik itu turut serta membantu putranya mencari barang yang ia maksud. Keduanya menghabiskan bermenit-menit untuk mencari jaket baru Jungkook.

"Ah aku akan gila." Jungkook memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Mendadak kepalanya serasa akan pecah. "Jeon Seon gi Kemari!" Mama yang masih berdiri di samping Jungkook terperanjat kaget, memukul bahu Jungkook keras karenanya.

"Mama kaget, anak nakal."

"Seon gi pasti memgambilnya Mom." Jungkook berujar marah. Telinganya bahkan sudah merah sekali. Lalu Jungkook mendengar kekeh tidak berdosa dari luar kamar. Kakaknya sudah masang tampang melas di depan pintu kamar.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu mau kau pakai Kookie. Jaketnya kotor di keranjang pakaian belakang." Seon gi nyengir, sedikit takut kalau Jungkook sudah marah. Jungkook sudah akan berlari mengahajar Seon gi kalau Mama tidak melerai keduanya.

"Sudah Kook, kakakmu kan sudah minta maaf. Pakai jaket yang lain nanti kamu terlambat. Katanya mau di jemput." Jungkook menghela nafas berat. Untuk kali ini saja, karena Jungkook ada urusan lebih penting akan ia bebaskan wanita jadi-jadian itu.

...

Jungkook mengambil sepotong roti dari meja makan mengunyahnya kilat sembari menunggu Taehyung datang. Meneguk segelas susu yang di buatkan Mamanya.

"Sudah besar kok minum susu." Seon gi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar nyeletuk enteng. Menyulut kemarahan Jeon Jungkook.

"Dari pada kau, sudah tua tidak punya susu. Dasar dada flat." Seon gi mendelik. Apa katanya barusan?

Jeon Jungkook cari mati.

"Jeon kau—" ucapan Seon gi terhenti karena bunyi bel di iringi ketukan pintu. Melihat Jungkook yang terburu berlari keluar ke arah pintu. Seon gi mengurungkan niat membunuh Jungkook.

Gadis itu mengekori Jungkook. Bersender pada sebuah lemari dekat ruang utama. Menunggu Jungkook membuka pintu untuk calon kekasihnya.

"Ababil, seperti ABG baru kasmaran." Seon gi mencibir yang hanya diabaikan sang adik.

Detik setelahnya bola mata Seon gi membulat sempurna. Mendapati sosok Kim Taehyung berdiri gagah di depan pintu.

"Tae kau sedang apa di sini?"

...

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu. Itu karena Jungkook mengurungkan niat berangkat lebih awal, penyebabnya adalah Seon Gi yang sepertinya harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Jungkook.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Jungkook mengintrogasi. Menatap wajah Taehyung yang tetap kalem apapun keadaanya. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Jadi dia yang dijodohkan denganmu?" Tanya Seon gi, Jungkook mengangguk.

"Noona kenal dia dari mana?" Jungkook bertanya lagi.

Taehyung berdehem. Kemudian menyela pertanyaan Jungkook "Kakakmu. Dia mantan kekasihku."

"Hah?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru sadar marga kalian sama. Kupikir ada banyak Jeon di muka bumi." Taehyung terkekeh santai, dan Seon gi menatap pria itu tajam.

Apa lagi ini?

 **Tbc...**

Apa lagi ini gaes?

Ini ku tulis di hape. Laptopku diservis entah sampai kapan. Jadi maaf kalau berantakan ya.

Yang mbaca ini dikit kali, heran aku. Apalagi yang review, beuh pada pelit deh ah.

Jahat kalian padaku wkwk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati. Vkook. Taekook._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Jungkook lebih banyak diam di dalam mobil Taehyung. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan karena kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana takdir mempermainkannya dengan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Taehyung. Menyangkut permasalahan Taehyung dengan kakaknya, Jungkook memang tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Bukan karena menghargai privasi, Jungkook masa bodoh dengan itu, melainkan karena Jungkook tidak siap. Entah untuk alasan apa, dirinya merasa tidaklah baik mengetahui sejauh mana Taehyung dan Seon gi berhubungan sebelumnya. Walaupuh jauh di dalam sana, jauh di lubuk hatinya. Jungkook memendam rasa ingin tahu yang amat besar. Lebih dari sekedar rasa ingin tahu, Jungkook resah tapi tetap berusaha diam.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Taehyung melirik kecil ke arah Jungkook. Merasa kurang nyaman karena mereka sama sekali tidak bercengkrama sejak tadi. Merasa aneh karena Jungkook tetap diam sejak mereka masuk mobil. Tapi Jungkook menggeleng.

"Haruskah aku ceritakan saja?" Taehyung berkata. Dia bukan seseorang yang tidak mampu menilai perubahan sikap seseorang. Jungkook masih menyambutnya dengan senyum sumringah saat dia membukakan pintu tadi pagi, dan melihat dia sekarang hanya diam, Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran Jungkook. "Jungkook jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan! Jangan sungkan." Taehyung membuka diri, tidak akan menutupi apapun.

"Jungkook—"

"Nanti dulu. Biarkan aku berpikir dengan baik. Aku akan bertanya Tae. Nanti, tunggu sebentar." Jadi Taehyung mengagguk mungkin memang Jungkook butuh berpikir dulu. Toh Taehyung juga bukan tidak terkejut saat tahu bahwa Seon gi adalah kakaknya Jungkook. Dia sama terkejutnya seperti Jungkook dan Seon gi. Hanya saja cara pikir Taehyung berbeda, ia menghargai takdir. Jika takdir begitu lucu terhadapnya maka Taehyung hanya akan tertawa. _As simple as that._

Taehyung memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran basement kampusnya. Parkiran yang lebih dekat dengan gedung kuliah Jungkook. Menunggu Jungkook yang masih melamun di tempatnya. Taehyung sudah membuka sabuk pengaman dari tadi, menunggu Jungkook beranjak, tapi pemuda itu masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Maaf bukannya aku berniat menganggu, tapi nanti kau bisa telat kuliah." Taehyung berucap santai, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman pemuda itu. Jungkook sedikit mundur karena terkejut, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kamu bisa lanjutkan berpikirmu nanti di ruang kuliah." Taehyung tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil lebih awal. Jungkook mengikuti setelahnya.

Tiga sekon setelah Taehyung berjalan Taehyung berbalik. "Harus diantar sampai ruangan tidak?" Jungkook menggeleng kecil. Taehyung hanya mengangguk setuju. "Nanti pulangnya aku tunggu di sini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung berlalu.

...

"Memikirkan apa?" Jungkook tersentak saat Eun woo menabok kecil bahunya dari belakang. Eun woo, temannya Jungkook. Sahabat karib bisa di bilang. "Tidak ada. Kau tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya Jungkook kembali. Eun woo menggeleng. "Aku sudah masuk tadi, tapi kau tidak ada jadi aku keluar lagi." Eun woo menjawab enteng. Jungkook percaya saja, dia mengenal temannya itu dengan baik. Jadi kalau dia bilang begitu ya berarti memang begitu.

"Kau kenapa tidak masuk?" Setelah menyeruput sekotak teh yang Jungkook beli, Eun woo menopang dagunya.

"Malas saja." Jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya menubruk meja kantin keras. Membuat pria di hadapannya meringis nyeri. "Jungkook kau aneh."

"Memang, sudah bawaan lahir."

...

From : Taehyung Kim

 **Kau dimana?**

Jungkook menatap pesan Taehyung malas. Enggan sekali rasanya membalas pesan dari pria itu. Jungkook terserang mood buruk karena Taehyung. Tapi sepertinya takdir kembali tidak membantunya, detik setelahnya ponsel Jungkook berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Taehyung Kim yang beberapa waktu lalu mengiriminya pesan. Jungkook menggeser tombol answernya pelan, mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

 _"Jungkook kau dimana?"_

"Kenapa memangnya?"

 _"Makan siang bersamaku."_ Jungkook mengerutkan alis

"Aku sudah makan." Bohong. Jungkook dari tadi masih stay di kelas setelah bolos pelajaran pertama. Rasanya malas bergerak kemana-mana, bahkan Eun woo sudah meninggalkannya untuk makan lebih awal.

 _"Kalau begitu temani makan."_

Di sini mereka sekarang, kantin utama kampus dengan Jungkook yang hanya menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangan memperhatikan Taehyung makan. Menyumpah dalam hati karena dia sudah terlanjur bohong pada Taehyung bahwa dirinya belum makan, padahal perutnya memberontak minta di isi.

"Mau?" Taehyung menyodorkan sesendok makanan yang tadinya akan ia suapkan dalam mulutnya. Melihat Jungkook menatapinya makan justru membuatnya risih, ia pikir Jungkook akan tetap pesan makanan saat menemaninya, setidaknya makanan ringan atau pesan minum. Tapi ternyata tidak, anak itu hanya benar-benar duduk menemaninya makan. Dalam artian melihat Taehyung makan di depannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Taehyung mendesis. "Kau ini bohongnya ketara sekali. Perutmu bunyi-bunyi brengsek." Sela Taehyung. Dia kan tidak tuli. Suara perut Jungkook menggelegar seperti suara petir di siang bolong. Lalu entah sejak kapan Jungkook berdehem malu mengalihkan perhatian.

"Pesan makan sana. Aku yang bayar." Jungkook menggeleng, membuat Taehyung mendelik tajam padanya. Taehyung bangkit untuk memesankan makanan Jungkook. Dia bukan pria jahat yang diam saja padahal tahu ada orang kelaparan di depan mata. Saat Taehyung datang dengan satu nampan makanan Jugkook diam saja. Tidak menyentuh makanan yang Taehyung bawa untuknya.

"Aku boleh tanya sekarang tidak?" Boro-boro makan Jungkook justru melayangkan pertanyaan pada Taehyung yang sudah kembali makan. "Tidak. Aku sedang makan." Jawab Taehyung ketus. Jungkook menyerah, menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan makananya, sesekali menyendok makanan yang tadi Taehyung pesankan untuknya. Untuk mengganjal perut. Jungkook tidak banyak makan, dia tidak bohong dia benar-benar hilang nafsu makan.

Selesai makan Jungkook kembali menatap lekat Taehyung. Di balas tatapan dingin pemuda cuek di hadapannya.

"Tanya saja." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook meragu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak yakin. "Cepat Jungkook."

"Kenapa putus?"

Taehyung diam, berpikir sebentar. "Dari kakakmu?" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Karena tidak cocok." Jawaban Taehyung tidak memuaskan Jungkook. Sama sekali.

"Tapi dia melihatmu begitu tidak suka tadi pagi. Kau tidak mempermainkannya kan?" Jungkook hanya takut. Dia tidak mengenal dengan baik seperti apa karakter Taehyung, apakah dia pemuda baik atau buruk. Tatapan Seon gi pada Taehyung tadi pagi membuatnya berpikir apa yang membuat kakaknya begitu tidak suka melihat Taehyung.

"Pikiranmu jahat sekali. Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang suka main-main?" Taehyung memberi jeda. "Aku menjadikan kakakmu sebagai kekasihku tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Sangat. Aku benar-benar pernah sampai pada titik aku memuja kakakmu. Tidak main-main, tulus dan berharga." Ada sesuatu yang menyakiti Jungkook dari kalimat Taehyung barusan. "Kenapa kami putus, tanyakan pada kakakmu. Bukan aku yang mengakhirinya. Dia yang melakukannya. Aku masih sangat menyukainya saat dia memutuskanku." Taehyung menutup argumennya. Melihat Jungkook dalam.

Apa sekarang kau masih menyukainya Tae?

"Kalau dalam hatimu kau sedang bertanya apa aku masih menyukainya. Aku jawab iya. Perasaan tidak berubag dengan mudah, tidak juga hilang dengan cepat. Tapi aku tidak mencoba menumbuhkannya kembali. Kau bisa lari kalau memang mau. Atau bisa juga bantu aku mengalihkan perasanku padamu kalau bersedia." Jungkook ingin lari, sekarang, detik ini juga. Tapi kakinya lemas. Tidak mau bergerak. "Jungkook seperti yang aku bilang aku tidak memulai sesuatu untuk main-main. Karena aku masih di sini denganmu sampai detik ini. Itu karena kamu memberi kesan pertama yang sangat baik padaku." Taehyung jujur, mencoba membuat Jungkook mengerti dengan bahasa selugas mungkin yang ia mampu.

"Apa itu cukup?" Tanya Taehyung.

"A-aku mau pulang." Jungkook tergagap, Taehyung menghela nafas di hadapan Jungkook. Sepertinya dirinya harus memberi Jungkook lebih banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati. Vkook. Taekook._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Jungkook mengurung diri di kamar semenjak Taehyung mengantarnya pulang dari kampus. Jungkook langsung masuk kamar, tidak menyapa Mama yang saat itu ada di ruang tengah menonton televisi. Pikiran Jungkook menjadi kacau, ada banyak hal buruk menganggu kedamaian pikirannya, mengacau ketrentaman hatinya.

Oke berlebihan.

Hanya saja tidak tahu harus seperti apa Jungkook menjelaskannya. Bagaimana semua hancur saat Taehyung hanya butuh satu kalimat untuk meluluhlantahkan harapannya. Bagaimana Taehyung begitu mudah membuat dirinya meragu ditengah keyakinannya untuk bersama Taehyung. Mereka baru saja mulai dan cobaannya sudah sebesar ini. Jungkook mungkin tidak akan terlalu risau jika memang Seon gi adalah mantan kekasih Taehyung, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenyataan bahwa wanita itu —kakaknya— masih menempati tempat terbaik di hati Taehyung membuat Jungkook takut. Takut bahwa dirinya akan kalah. Bahkan sebelum berperang. Tentang satu kenyataan lagi bahwa bukan Taehyung yang mengakhiri hubungannya, itu berarti pria itu mungkin masih berharap kembali bersama Seon gi. Apa salah jika Jungkook takut? Bolehkan dia menyerah saja?

"Kookie..." Jungkook tersadar, suara lembut yang memanggilnya di luar sana membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Suara Mama. "Are you okay? Did something happen today?"

Jungkook menyeret langkahnya berat, sebenarnya enggan beranjak. Tapi ia rasa tidak baik membuat Mama mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan. Jungkook membuka kunci pintu kamarnya pelan menarik gagangnya. Ketika pintu terbuka, sosok Mama dengan raut wajah khawatirnya membuat Jungkook tersentuh. Ingin menubruk wanita itu memeluknya erat. Tapi urung.

"Kenapa?" Mama mengusak pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya, sebelah tangannya menyentuh bahu Jungkook seolah memberi kekuatan padanya. Jungkook diam, memejamkan matanya menikmati bagaimana Mama menyayanginya. Mama menariknya, menarik Jungkook dalam pelukkannya membuat pemuda itu merunduk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang Mama yang jauh lebih pendek.

Begitu nyaman.

...

Jungkook berbaring di kamar, bersama Mama yang tengah memangku kepalanya, menjadi bantal favorit Jungkook sembari memainkan helai rambut Jungkook kecil-kecil. "Kenapa resah sekali? Mama takut kamu masuk tanpa menyapa Mama." Jungkook mendongak menatap ibunya lembut.

"Maaf Mom, aku tidak fokus tadi." Mencubit pipi Mamanya iseng, menggoda wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mama lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Mom, hanya lelah karena masalah kuliah kok. Biasa masalah anak muda." Jawab Jungkook. Bukan bermaksud berbohong, hanya saja Jungkook rasa terlalu berlebihan jika dirinya menceritakan masalah percintaannya pada Mama walaupun nyatanya Mama yang membawanya sejauh ini dengan Taehyung. Tidak terlalu jauh juga, mereka bahkan belum memulai apapun. Lucu sekali.

"Bukan karena Taehyung kan? Dia tidak melukaimu kan? Dia anak baik kan Kookie?" Ada nada gelisah seorang ibu yang terdengar begitu ketara dari ucapan yang Mama. Jungkook mengerti Ibunya takut memberi keputusan buruk pada Jungkook, takut bahwa pilihannya bukan pilihan yang terbaik. Jungkook tahu Mamanya khawatir.

"Tidak Mom, Taehyung baik kok." Tentu saja Taehyung baik. Pria itu jujur padanya, tentang Seon gi dan tentang perasaannya. Jika Taehyung brengsek maka ia akan menutupi semuanya, mengatakan hal manis pada Jungkook padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian. Tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, untuk Jungkook keduanya menyakitnya. Taehyung yang jujur juga tidak menyenangkan hatinya, tapi jika dia berbohong mungkin Jungkook lebih tidak menyukainya. Sekarang hal lain yang menganggu Jungkook adalah bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap pada Seon gi nanti. Dia tidak akan bisa bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Jungkook tidak akan bisa.

...

"Aku pulang..." Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Seon gi masuk dengan wajah lusuhnya. "Oh hai brother." Sapa Seon gi yang melihat Jungkook sedang duduk di ruang tamu memainkan ponsel. Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Mama di mana?" Tanya Seon gi.

"Di kamar."

Seon gi merengut. Mendekati Jungkook, adik kecilnya. Gadis itu duduk di samping Jungkook menganalisa wajah tampan sang adik penasaran. "Kau kenapa?" Bukan Jungkook yang biasanya. Mereka selaku bertengkar setiap kali bertatap muka dan melihat adiknya begitu tenang justru membuat Seon gi heran. Seperti bukan Jeon Jungkook.

"Apasih, mandi sana. Kau bau brengsek." Sembur Jungkook.

Seon gi mencebik. Kadang-kadang walaupun dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa, omongan Jungkook masih sering menyakiti hatinya. Walaupun tidak dalam taraf parah.

"Jahatnya." Seon gi berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih sibuk memainkan ponsel.

Jungkook pasti akan gila.

...

Ketiganya sedang sarapan bersama, Mama, Jungkook dan Seon gi. "Tidak di jemput Taehyung lagi?" Jungkook menatap Seon gi sekilas lalu menggeleng. Taehyung tidak menghubunginya sama sekali semenjak kemarin. Jungkook juga tidak mencoba, untuk apa menghubunginya. Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu akan bicara apa kalau dia menghubungi Taehyung.

"Kok cuma sekali dijemputnya? Kenapa? Karena kau tahu dia mantan kekasihku?" Seon gi berujar santai. Tidak menyadari Mama sudah menatapnya dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Seon gi-ya.." Seon gi terkekeh. Menatap Mama dan Jungkook bergantian. Begitu ringan seperti itu bukan masalah besar. "Maaf yah, aku juga tidak tahu kalau Taehyung yang mama kenalkan pada Jungkook. Seon gi juga tidak sempat mengenalkan Taehyung pada Mama dulu. Kami hanya pacaran sekitar dua bulan." Jungkook menyimak, menyembunyikan ekspresi ingin tahunya sebaik mungkin. "Seon gi takut membuat Jungkook ragu." Sang kakak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. Membuat netra keduanya bertemu pandang. "Aku kakakmu. Aku tahu kamu resah karena aku Jungkook. Jangan kamu kira aku tidak tahu. Jangan khawatir jika kamu menyukainya lanjutkan saja. Dia baik." Tutup Seon gi dengan senyum manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Kalau dia baik kenapa Noona memutuskannya? Dia masih menyukaimu?"

Seon gi tertawa lepas. "Benarkah? Dia bilang begitu?" Jungkook mengangguk. Seon gi mencoba mengontrol ledakan tawanya. "Kau tahu Kookie ada karakter yang cocok dengan suatu karakter ada juga yang tidak. Aku dan Taehyung tidak. Aku sendiri tidak menemukan nyamanku padanya. Sikapnya yang dingin, aku tidak bisa menghadapinya karena aku wanita. Kau mengerti kan karakter wanita?" Jungkook mengangguk refleks. "Mungkin kau cocok Jungkook."

"Tapi dia masih menyukaimu." Ucap Jungkook lagi. Mama tersenyum mendengar kalimat polos Jungkook. Menyimak diskusi dua anaknya dengan raut wajah gembira. Seon gi begitu dewasa saat berargumen bersama adiknya itu kenapa Mama membiarkan keduanya terbuka satu sama lain..

"Lalu? Kau hanya perlu membuatnya menyukaimu kan?" Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. Tidak habis pikir Seon gi mengucapkan semua hal seolah melakukannya akan sangat mudah. Jungkook harus bertarung dengan kenangan Seon gi di hati dan pikiran Taehyung bagaimana itu bisa mudah?

"Nonsense."

"Atau kalau kau tidak mau coba. Biar aku saja balikan dengannya. Siapa tahu dia akan berubah karena masih menyukaiku." Jungkook mendelik. Melemparkan selada di hadapannya ke arah wajah Seon gi. Membuat Mama tergelak karena tingkah keduanya. Seon gi ikut tertawa karena menggoda Jungkook itu lucu. Dia suka.

"Sudah berangkat sana. Nanti telat."

...

"Jungkook-ah jangan menyerah kalau kau menyukainya." Seon gi memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Jungkook menggumam sebagai balasan. "Dia pasti juga akan menyukaimu kok, kau kan adikku." Jungkook melengos.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku adikmu?"

"Ya kau mirip denganku lah brengsek. Kalau Taehyung suka aku juga dia pasti bisa suka kau." Ucap Seongi.

"Aku tidak sudi mirip kau." Seon gi menabok belakang kepala Jungkook kesal. Jungkook itu kadang-kadang tidak tahu di untung. Tidak sadar sedang di semangati. Tidak tahu diri dan tidak punya otak. Seon gi sebal.

Seon gi meminggirkan mobilnya yang di sambut raut kebingungan Jungkook. "Kok minggir?" Tanya Jungkook. Seon gi tersenyum.

"Kau sudah di tunggu pangeranmu Kook." Seon gi mengendikkan dagunya mengarah pada pria tegap yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil melipat tangan didepan dada angkuh. Taehyung.

"Sedang apa dia?" Jungkook membeo. Membuat Seon gi menghela nafas lelah. "Kau berangkat bersamanya. Kan kalian satu kampus. Sana turun Jungkook! Nanti aku telat." Jungkook melotot tidak suka.

"Kau membuangku, kenapa kau tidak antar aku saja sampai kampus." Balas Jungkook tidak suka.

Seon gi menjitak kepala Jungkook kesal. "Brisik kau, Taehyung yang suruh. Dia mengirimi aku pesan. Sana turun bodoh. Lagipula kalian satu tujuan, kalau aku kan tidak searah denganmu." Seon gi mendorong Jungkook paksa. Berdebat dengan Jungkook tidak akan ada habisnya hanya akan buang-buang waktu padahal Seon gi akan ada ujian. Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak damai. "Noona..." Jungkook merengek.

Seon gi melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook sebelum menginjak pedal gasnya meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung di tepian jalanan dengan Taehyung yang sepertinya tatapannya tidak lepas dari Jungkook.

"Mau bareng atau mau jalan kaki saja?" Suara berat Taehyung yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya menggelegar mengejutkan Jungkook.

Dengan langkah gontai Jungkook berjalan ke arah Taehyung, melewati pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu mobil Taehyung tanpa menyapa pemiliknya. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum menawan tidak Jungkook lihat.

Tbc...

Sabar ya buat moment romance nya. Karena Taehyung belum cinta Jungkook.

Pelan-pelan saja.

Wkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya


	7. Chapter 7

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati. Vkook. Taekook._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Taehyung sudah menunggu Jungkook di parkiran sejak sekitar empat puluh enam menit yang lalu. Berhubung pria itu menghitung tiap menit yang ia lalui dengan teliti. Dirinya bahkan sudah memberondong berpuluh-puluh pesan pada Jungkook yang hanya di baca saja oleh anak itu. Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook, anak itu sudah dewasa sudah anak semester empat dan tidak akan mungkin tersasar di jalan pulang, hanya saja nanti jika Jungkook mengaku jalan kaki karena di tinggalkan Taehyung, maka akan rusak sudah citra Taehyung di depan keluarga Jungkook, ia menghindari itu. Sebaik-baik manusia adalah mereka yang bersabar.

Taehyung mengusapi layar ponselnya berulang kali, memastikan barang kali Jungkook membalas tapi dia tidak dengar. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Kemana dia?" Taehyung mengacak surainya frustasi, ini sudah hampir gelap bahkan parkiran sudah sepi memangnya Jungkook tidak akan pulang atau bagaimana. Tadinya Taehyung sempat berpikir mungkin Jungkook sudah pulang duluan, ia mengirim pesan pada Seon gi —mantan kekasihnya— tapi gadis itu bilang Jungkook belum sampai di rumah. Itu alasan Taehyung menunggu tanpa kepastian layaknya orang bodoh.

Lalu ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak hampir satu jam lalu muncul berjalan menuju ke arahnya, Taehyung bernafas begitu lega. Sekaligus bersiap menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya pada sesosok manusia menyebalkan yang berjalan begitu tenang di depan sana.

Baru saja Taehyung akan membuka mulut untuk menyumpahi Jungkook tapi pria yang lebih muda itu menyela. "Tidak usah mengomel, aku masih ada kelas tadi." Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya tidak percaya.

"Sampai jam segini?" Dingin dan berat, ada nada kesal yang terdengar dari intonasi bicara Taehyung. Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, berjalan melalui Taehyung, membuka pintu mobil pria itu santai persis seperti yang ia lakukan pagi tadi. Taehyung mengekor, duduk di samping Jungkook sesekali meliriknya sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku menunggumu hampir satu jam. Kenapa tidak balas pesanku?" Taehyung mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, membawa Jungkook keluar dari area kampus. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku ada kelas Tae, dan satu lagi pesanmu terlalu banyak, aku bingung mau balas yang mana." Sebenarnya jujur, Jungkook hanya mengerjai Taehyung, kelasnya berakhir bahkan sebelum Taehyung mengirim pesan pertamanya. Ia hanya iseng, ingin tahu sejauh mana Taehyung akan menunggu. Hebatnya Jungkook di buat takjub pada percobaan pertamanya. Mengagumkan memang, Taehyung menunggunya bahkan setelah satu jam dirinya tidak memberi kepastian. Jungkook pikir pria itu akan pergi mengingat sikapnya yang begitu dingin menyebalkan.

"Harusnya kau bilang masih ada kelas, supaya aku tidak seperti orang bingung brengsek." Jungkook diam saja, tidak lagi menanggapi. Ia pikir tidak ada gunanya mendebat Taehyung toh ini memang salahnya, walaupun kesalahan yang ia sengaja, Jungkook mengerti menunggu bukan hal menyenangkan kok. Setelahnya hening melingkupi keduanya selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah Jungkook.

...

Jungkook membuka sabuk pengamannya tepat ketika mobil Taehyung terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya.

"Ayo turun." Sejenak Taehyung melongo karena Jungkook menyuruhnya turun. Dia berniat akan langsung pulang karena hari sudah gelap.

"Aku pulang saja." Taehyung menolak. Tidak enak malam-malam mampir ke rumah orang yang bahkan belum terlalu akrab dengannya walaupun bisa di bilang itu rumah mantan kekasihnya sekaligus rumah calon kekasihnya.

Eh iya tidak sih?

"Mama sudah masak, aku bilang kau akan mampir tadi." Jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah membiarkan Taehyung menungguinya begitu lama tadi. Pemuda itu akan telat makan malam kalau tidak mampir dan makan bersamanya. Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya untuk berpikir sejenak, sebelum menangguk memutuskan untuk ikut Jungkook masuk ke dalam.

...

"Mom aku pulang." Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang, pemuda yang lebih muda itu melemparkan tasnya asal ke arah sofa. Lalu sesosok wanita cantik paruh baya —Mama Jungkook— muncul dengan celemek bergambar kelinci masih menempel apik di tubuhnya.

 _Kelincinya mirip Jungkook._ Batin Taehyung.

"Selamat malam Ma." Taehyung menyapa Mama Jungkook. Sesuai permintaan beliau untuk memanggil Mama seperti Jungkook melakukannya. Terasa agak aneh tapi Taehyung mencoba membiasakan diri. Lagipula Jungkook juga memanggil ibunya Tarhyung Eomma. Impas.

"Malam juga sayang." Senyum beliau cantik sekali, seperti ibunya Taehyung mereka benar-benar punya sifat yang mirip.

"Mom aku mandi dulu ya?" Jungkook meminta izin, melirik Taehyung untuk memberi kode pada Mamanya agar menemani Taehyung dulu.

"Loh Taehyungnya di tinggal? Tidak di ajak ke kamar juga, dia bisa membersihkan diri dulu Kookie." Tapi memang dasar ibunya tidak peka, Jungkook mendecak kecil membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tidak usah Ma. Aku menemani Mama saja." Mama terkekeh kecil, Jungkook sudah berlalu meninggalkan Mama dan Taehyung yang duduk di meja makan berdua.

"Seon gi keluar nak, ayo makan!" Begitu nama itu di sebut Taehyung jadi salah tingkah, semenjak mereka putus tidak ada interaksi langsung antara keduanya, mungkin sesekali saja lewat pesan singkat. Taerakhir Tarhyung berinteraksi adalah saat dirinya menjemput Jungkook waktu itu.

 _Harus bersikap bagaimana aku._

Lalu ketika Seon gi muncul dengan rambut basah khas seseorang yang baru saja mandi, mengenakan kaos berwarna ungu dengan celana pendek berwarna senada dengan kaosnya. Pandangan Taehyung tidak lepas dari Seon gi. Menatap gadis itu lekat seolah baru saja melihat dewi cantik Yunani. Aphrodite.

"Hai Tae." Begitu juga senyum cantik Seon gi yang masih mempesona bagi Taehyung.

...

Jungkook menuruni tangga dengan mengusak rambut basahnya, kebiasaan yang sama dengan kakaknya yaitu tidak pernah melewatkan keramas setiap hari. Rambut dua kakak-adik itu benar-benar wangi. Percayalah. Langkahnya pelan dan pasti menuju ruang makan tapi terhenti ketika melihat Seon gi dan Taehyung duduk berdua di ruang makan.

 _Mama dimana?_

Jungkook tidak terlalu ambil pusing sebenarnya, ia sudah hampir mendekat melanjutkan langkahnya tapi ucapan Taehyung membuat langkahnya terhenti kembali.

"Dekat dengan Jungkook kan membuatku dekat denganmu." Dengan gelegar tawa bahagia Taehyung, rasanya dunia Jungkook runtuh.

Apa maksudnya barusan?

"Brengsek."

Tanpa berpikir Jungkook kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar, membanting pintu kamarnya keras membuat dua orang di ruang makan dan Mama yang sedang berada di dapur tersentak kaget.

"Jungkook kenapa?" Gumam Seon gi.

...

Jungkook menyambar sebuah celana Jeans dan sebuah jaket dari lemarinya, memakainya buru-buru sebelum meraih ponselnya kilat dari atas meja. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Eun woo-ya temani aku."

"Tidak usah cerewet, temui aku di pub dekat kampus."

Jungkook setengah berlari keluar dari rumah mengabaikan Mama yang memanggilnya khawatir karena putranya yang pergi keluar tiba-tiba tanpa meminta izin. Tentu saja itu bukan tipikal Jungkook.

"Tae sepertinya kita membuat kesalahan." Seon gi menggumam sedikit resah.

Tbc...

Tebak Jungkook mau ngapain malem-malem pergi ke pub

Mau jual bakso

Haha.

Garing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Doesn't simple**

 _Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana itu. Mungkin jalannya akan banyak kerikil, atau justru akan halus tapi licin. Atau mungkin akan benar-benar buntu tidak dapat ia lewati. Vkook. Taekook._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Taehyung baru saja memasuki sebuah pub dekat kampusnya, setelah sebelumnya pria itu mendapat kontak teman dekat Jungkook dari Seon gi. Seseorang yang gadis itu bilang tidak pernah lepas dari Jungkook. Taehyung buru-buru meluncur begitu seseorang yang ia hubungi itu menjelaskan dimana posisinya dan Jungkook sekarang. Maka di sini Taehyung, berdiri di dekat pintu masuk pub, mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang ingin ia tarik bawa pulang. Matanya menyipit kala menemukan perawakan yang begitu Taehyung kenal. Duduk dengan segelas minuman di tangannya yang entah minuman apa itu. Taehyung mendekat membawa langkahnya pasti, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada ketika tepat sampai di hadapan Jungkook yang setengah teler.

"Kau yang bernama Eun woo?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah pemuda yang duduk di samping Jungkook, sepertinya dia tidak minum. Kondisinya terlihat baik dimata Taehyung. Yang diajak bicara mengangguk. "Aku yang menelfonmu. Sejak kapan dia begini, berapa banyak dia minum?" Taehyung memberondong Eun woo dengan pertanyaannya, tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari Jungkook. Berhubung sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa menanyai Jungkook. Taehyung menunggu jawaban Eon woo sambil menarik gelas yang Jungkook pegang, membuat Jungkook mengerang protes.

"Eum..mungkin sekitar dua botol. Atau sudah lebih ... Jungkook sebenarnya jarang minum, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba—" ucapan Eun woo terpotong karena tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik Jungkook, mengangkat pemuda itu ke atas punggungnya.

"Aku akan bawa dia, terimakasih sudah menemani Jungkook, Eun woo-ssi." Eun woo mengangguk kebingungan, sebelum pria asing itu membawa sahabatnya, tidak tahu kenapa dirinya diam saja saat orang yang tidak ia kenal membawa temannya begitu saja.

...

Taehyung sedikit membanting tubuh Jungkook di kursi depan, sesekali mengumpati tentang seberapa besar dan berat tubuh Jungkook sebelum mendudukan diri di belakang kemudi. Taehyung menoleh ketika beberapa kali bocah itu melenguh dan meracau tidak jelas.

"Banyak gaya, tidak biasa minum sok-sokan pergi ke pub." Taehyung menginjak pedal gasnya pelan. Meninggalkan area pub untuk membawa bocah Jeon ini pada Mamanya yang khawatir luar biasa di rumah. Taehyung bahkan belum jadi pulang sejak tadi. Eomma pasti khawatir, tapi Jungkook malah membuat masalah seperti ini. "Aku mampir ke rumahmu bukan untuk mengurusimu yang memberontak begini Kook. Lagipula kau ini kenapa sih?" Tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung repot-repot membuang energi untuk menanyai Jungkook yang bahkan tidak tahu bisa mendengarnya dengan baik atau tidak.

"Eungh...Tae."

"Apa?" Sebenarnya Taehyung khawatir, melihat Mama mondar-mandir di rumah tadi dan juga Seon gi yang hanya kebingungan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa membuat Taehyung jadi ikut panik, entah kenapa dia mau saja kembali lagi ke daerah kampus setelah sebelumnya ia baru dari sana pulang kuliah, melelahkan saja.

"Taehyung-ah..." Taehyung berdecak saat Jungkook menggumamkan namanya dengan cegukkan kecil disela-selanya. "Diam kau. Mulutmu bau alkohol." Ucap Taehyung dingin. Kemudian suasana mobil menjadi sepi karena Jungkook yang sepertinya terlelap. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

...

Mama setengah berlari ketika mendengar suara mobil Taehyung terparkir diikuti Seon gi di belakang, sedikit berteriak panik ketika melihat Taehyung menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya.

"Kenapa dia Tae?" Mama menyentuh lengan Taehyung. Tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari putranya yang tengah lelap di gendongan Kim Taehyung. "Mabuk Ma, boleh aku bawa Jungkook ke kamar? Dia berat sekali." Mama mengangguk, membantu Taehyung membukakan pintu untuk mempermudah pemuda itu.

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook pelan-pelan menarik sebuah bantal dan memasangakannya di bawah kepala Jungkook, Mama melepas sepatu Jungkook sedangkan Seon gi mengambil sebuah selimut dari lemari untuk di pakaikan pada adiknya.

"Anak nakal." Mama memukul kaki Jungkook keras sekali, membuat korbannya meringis dalam tidurnya. Taehyung terkekeh melihat itu. "Maaf ya sayang, jadi merepotkanmu." Taehyung menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak apa-apa Ma. Sepertinya ada salah paham tadi jadi Jungkook seperti itu, besok akan ku tanyakan padanya." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya melirik ke arah Seon gi yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Taehyung pamit pulang ya Ma. Besok kesini lagi menengok Jungkook." Mama tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu ikut menemani Taehyung kedepan.

Seon gi yang masih diam di tempatnya, mendekati Jungkook. Mengecup pucuk kepala adiknya kecil. "Kamu membuat satu dunia panik Jungkook." Mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya kesal.

"Sepertinya kamu suka sekali ya pada Taehyung?" Seon gi terkekeh singkat lalu meninggalkan Jungkook untuk beristirahat.

...

"Tae pulangnya malam sekali?" Ibunya Taehyung yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah berdiri ketika putranya masuk. Mengambil alih tas Taehyung setelah melihat ekspresi lelah putranya. "Kenapa?" Tanya sang ibu, Taehyung menggeleng mengecup pipi bundanya. "Tidak apa-apa, tadi mampir ke rumah Jungkook dulu."

"Ya sudah, mandi lalu istirajat sana. Besok weekend kamu bisa tidur sampai siang."

"Siap Eomma." Taehyung membuat gesture hormat dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Eommanya tergelak, "Taehyung masuk ya." Mama mengangguk, tersenyum senang ketika Taehyung berlal,, membatin riang tentang Taehyung yang tadi mampir ke rumah calon besan, Taehyung dan Jungkook sepertinya ada perkembangan.

...

Alih-alih bangun siang karena libur kuliah, kurang dari pukul sembilan, mobil Taehyung justru sudah terparkir di depan rumah Jungkook, tidak tahu kenapa dirinya pagi-pagi sekali sudah bertamu ke rumah orang, bisa dibilang tidak sopan memang. Tapi Taehyung butuh penjelasan dari Jungkook kenapa bocah itu tiba-tiba meninggalkannya setelah mengajaknya mampir makan malam.

Mamanya Jungkook yang membuka pintu dan sambutan hangat tentu saja di dapat Taehyung dari calon ibu mertuanya.

Semoga.

"Jungkook di mana Ma?" Taehyung bertanya berbarengan ketika dirinya mengekori sang calon ibu mertua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Masih di kamar, Mama belum tahu dia sudah bangun atau belum." Taehyung mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ingin bilang dia akan membangunkan Jungkook tapi ia urungkan, rasanya tidak pantas.

"Mama akan bangunkan Jungkook dulu, Oh Ayahnya Jungkook ada di taman belakang jika kau ingin menyapa." Mama tersenyum meninggalkan Taehyung. Sedikit heran beliau dengan santai meninggalkan Taehyung seperti dirinya sudah biasa berkeliaran di rumah ini. Padahal kan tidak. Taehyung baru mampir beberapa kali omong-omong.

Masalah menyapa Ayah Jungkook, tentu saja akan Taehyung lakukan. Untuk memberi kesan baik tentu saja. Tapi nanti dulu dia belum siap. Berhubung ini akan jadi kali pertama Taehyung menyapa Ayah Jungkook, beliau baru pulang dari luar kota, ada pekerjaan, itu sih yang di ceritakan Mama tadi malam.

Sebebelum adegan berontaknya Jungkook tentu saja.

...

Jungkook keluar dari kamar setelah beberapa waktu lalu nyonya Jeon membangunkannya, menatap ogah ke arah dua orang yang tengah mengobrol santai di ruang keluarga.

Taehyung dan Ayahnya.

Jungkook berdecak, berbalik memilih menuju dapur untuk menyapa bundanya. "Sejak kapan Ayah pulang Mom?" Jungkook membuka kulkas menarik sebotol air mineral dingin meneguknya cepat. "Tadi pagi sampai rumah." Jungkook menggumam oh kecil sebagai balasan.

"Temui Taehyung sana, semalam dia yang kerepotan gara-gara kamu. Pagi-pagi jadi sudah sampai sini cuma mau melihat kamu." Jungkook memutar bola mata malas.

 _Kan tidak ada yang suruh._ Batin Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook diam, tetap menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang keluarga menyapa Ayahnya sekilas sebelum ikut duduk di samping Tuan Jeon.

"Ayah tinggal ya Tae, Jungkook kan sudah di sini." Taehyung tersenyum canggung. Jungkook sendiri sedikit terkejut karena Taehyung begitu cepat dekat dengan keluarganya, bahkan dengan ayahnya yang bisa di bilang bukan tipe orang yang easy going.

"Mau kemana Dad?" Jungkook menimpali.

Sang ayah terkekeh kecil "Mau tidur." Lalu berlalu meninggalkan putranya bersama Taehyung.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Semalam kenapa?" Jungkook mendongak kecil setelah Taehyung bertanya, tidak paham dengan apa yang Taehyung tanyakan. Maksudnya apanya yang kenapa?

"Kenapa malah pergi ke pub, padahal kau yang menyuruhku mampir makan malam."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Sedang ingin saja. Kau kesini mau bertemu aku atau Seon gi?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Memang tadi dia menyebut nama Seon gi atau bagaimana? Atau di jidatnya tertulis nama Seon gi begitu besar atau bagaimana? Atau memang Jungkook saja yang over sensitif, mentang-mentang Seon gi mantan pacarnya. Susah ya kalau mau menjalin hubungan dengan adik mantan pacar. Serba salah.

"Bisa tidak jangan membahas yang lain. Yang sedang aku tanyakan itu kau." Jungkook mengendik. "Aku kan hanya bertanya barang kali kau mau bertemu kakakku?" Oh Jungkook bahkan lebih sensitif dari seorang gadis. "Jungkook kau tidak lari ke pub hanya karena cemburu pada Seon gi kan?"

Netra Jungkook yang membola seolah memberi jawaban 'iya' pada Taehyung. Membuat Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum miring. "Kau mulai suka aku ya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Jangan sembarangan Tae." Sergah Jungkook tidak terima. Taehyung tertawa kecil. Ayolah, reaksi Jungkook terlalu ketara kan? Taehyung juga bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak membaca mimik dan ekspresi seseorang.

"Suka juga tidak apa-apa." Jawab Taehyung santai. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku juga suka kamu." Jungkook tidak tahu Taehyung menggodainya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa menghentikan pipinya menghangat luar biasa. Rona merah jambu menguar begitu nampak di pipi Jungkook. Membuat Taehyung makin tergelak keras.

"Apa sih Tae." Jungkook melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Taehyung, mengenai bahu sebelah kanan Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung tidak berhenti tertawa. "Ah tidak, sepertinya malah aku sudah menyukaimu."

Tbc...

Tak kasih tahu ya.

Itu Taehyungnya becanda doang wkwk


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo teman-teman

Maaf ya ini bukan update doesn't not simple wkwk. Sebenernya aku menimang untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak. Aku punya 3 cerita on going termasuk doesn't simple di dalamnya. Kalau seandainya kalian tidak kecewa padaku aku berniat menghapus cerita ini karena—

Aku ngga tahu juga alesannya apa.

Sepertinya lebih banyak yang tidak menunggu di banding yang menunggu, jadi aku mau ngasih info aja sih sama temen-temen yang nunggu ini update (ini juga kalo ada deh, sedih) kalau nanti cerita ini hilang dari akunku kalian jangan marah sama aku yaaaaaa. Jangan terus ngga mau baca ceritaku wkwk.

Oh iya aku sedang on the way menulis next chap stupid one sided love. Tungguin yaaah.

Thank you. Muah


End file.
